Daddy's Girl
by TheDecepticonFemme1
Summary: Ironhide has always mourned the loss of his daughter, Firefly. Everyone told him that she was dead and there was nothing to be done to bring her back, and Ironhide had since then lost a part of himself. But miracles are said to happen, to anyone!


**Title: **Daddy's Girl by xxIronhideForeverxx (A one-shot story)

**Rating K: **for all ages!

**Characters: **Firefly (OC) and Ironhide

**Genre: **Sci-Fi/Family

**Story Summary: **Ironhide has always remembered the day when his sparkling, Firefly got separated from him. Everyone told him that his beloved daughter was dead and he was devastated. Now on Earth with the rest of his comrades, something extraordinary happens and it will change Ironhide's life forever on planet Earth.

* * *

Ironhide lied on his statis bed in a deep recharge, having a terrifying nightmare that would even scare the massive weapon specialist. Ironhide's nightmare was actually a long lost memory…

_Ironhide was fighting a large decepticon ambush as other autobots fought by his side. Also fighting by his side was his small daughter, Firefly. She was a skilled fighter, learning her moves from Ironhide and bringing out the warrior within her. Ironhide, even during battle was very proud of her, always praising her and telling her how well she did. Ever since Chromia had left the two, they had been a close family, always showing love towards one another. But during this specific battle, something would happen that the two wouldn't even expect. As more decepticons came into the battle, they drove Firefly away from Ironhide, bringing the young femme with them as they moved into different battle ranges, keeping her out of his sight. As Ironhide fought off his last victim, he noticed his daughter was not next to him. _

_He looked and looked around, but there was no sign of her. He finally called her name, "Firefly!" But there was no answer. He began to scan the area, but Firefly was nowhere to be found. A decepticon came up to him and punched him hard in the back, making Ironhide stumble to the ground. The decepticon spoke deep and coarse, "You looking for your daughter auto-creep?" Ironhide narrowed his blue optics and gave the decepticon a threatening death stare; he spoke in his most threatening tone, "Where is she?" The decepticon just laughed at him, but Ironhide knocked him to the ground with an extremely hard kick, pinning him down while his cannon went straight into the decepticon's face, "Where is my daughter?" He spoke in a death tone, ready to smash the decepticon to bits. _

"_Your daughter is dead." Ironhide immediately stopped what he was doing and stood still, still pinning the decepticon to the ground; he energon lines went cold, his spark skipped beats, his blue optics dimmed, he couldn't believe his ears, his most precious thing in the entire universe was dead. Ironhide got a rage of extreme anger and shot the decepticon multiple times to the face, killing him as energon leaked from his face, "You primus-for-saken glitch!" Ironhide roared to the dead decepticon. Ironhide got up from pinning down the decepticon and stood up, only to fall back down again on the rocky ground, his optics closed in sorrow. His family was gone, his whole life was destroyed. He was utterly shocked and extremely sad, he could no longer hold his emotions. Ironhide slammed his fists into the ground and an energon tear fell down from the massive autobot, which was rare for him, he never cried. His daughter was gone, how could this happen to him? "Firefly, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." _

Ironhide shot up from his recharge cycle, he panted and closed his blue optics in pain, remembering that day like it was yesterday. He told himself a million times not to start having emotions, his emotions would only make him weaker and for Ironhide, weakness makes him somewhat vulnerable.

He sighed and looked into the dark hallways of the autobot base, staring into the pitch black that surrounded him and he snorted, usually giving off sounds instead of words. Ever since he was told that his beloved daughter was dead, he had lost a part of himself, the lively part of himself. Now, he was all serious, especially during battle.

Then, Ironhide's scanners in his inner system went off wildly, a loud beeping sound came from inside of him. He immediately reacted to the sound and glared into the hallway; a new presence was coming from outside the base.

He then got up from his statis bed and left the room, grunting and groaning to himself, cursing under his breath, "_Who the frag would be outside, whoever it is won't stay long, it'll make sure of it." _

Ironhide rounded the corners of the hallways in the base, making his way to the main doorway where the signal was coming from. Ironhide's optics were narrowed, if it was a decepticon, he was sure to take care of it.

When he reached the main doorway, he slowly walked over to it as to not wake others in their recharge cycles. Before the door opened, a voice came from the speakers, "Identification."

Ironhide spoke firmly, "Ironhide." A pair of scanners scrolled over him for a second, a bright blue light shined over him; and then the voice spoke again, "Ironhide, weapon specialist, you are clear." The scanners stopped scanning him and the door opened in front of him. The base was on high security twenty-four seven and Ironhide liked that, knowing that no one had to stand guard all night.

Ironhide stepped outside in the night, feeling the night air move along his inner circuitry, making him slightly shiver at the coarse air; he looked around, optics still narrowed, "Who's there?" There was no answer.

Then, he saw a figure not to far away from him, it was a smaller figure, probably about nine-feet tall; Ironhide immediately took out his cannons and glared down at the gloomy shadow in the night, "Who are you?" He spoke firmly and scary-sounding, he wanted whoever it was to leave. "I am fully armed, back off and I'll leave you alone." Ironhide growled, pointing his cannons straight at the figure, ready to fire.

Finally, the voice spoke back to him, it was a soft, female voice who sounded somewhat innocent and sweet, "F-father?"

Ironhide stopped dead still in his tracks just before he was about to fire, he knew that voice anywhere; his optics widened and he felt like he was going to collapse on the ground; his cannons were still up, but he somehow let them slowly fall, "Firefly, is…is that you?" Ironhide was shocked, he stood dead still, his cannons still humming his metal body.

Then, the small shadow came into Ironhide's vision, his headlights shined down on the small robot. When Ironhide saw the small robot, he felt like his spark would stop out of joy and he would explode with happiness.

Standing in front of the massive weapon specialist was a small femme. She was sky blue colored with white streaks running down her sides; her face was a lighter blue and her feet and hands were pure white with a small tint of black, "Father, is that really you?"

Ironhide felt like he would crumple to the ground, his daughter, his beloved daughter was alive! He couldn't believe his spark and he began to smile large, "Oh sweetheart."

Ironhide ran up to Firefly in an instant, gently grabbing her up and bringing the small femme to his face, nuzzling and nestling her against him, "Oh my baby, I thought I lost you." Ironhide was so thrilled, he loved his daughter like nothing else. Ironhide was only this gentle and this loving to his daughter.

"Father, I can't believe it, you're alive!" The small femme spoke back to him, returning his embrace.

"I thought you were dead, everyone told me you were dead." Then, Ironhide did something he never did to anyone else, he gently kissed his daughter on her cheek and smiled softly at her.

The small femme laughed, "Father, does it look like I'm dead?"

Ironhide also laughed and kept nuzzling his daughter, now gently rubbing her back with his pointer finger, "No, you look completely alive to me." Ironhide never talked this way to anyone, usually giving out threats or curses to others, or just simple words or sentences. But he treated his daughter very differently, she was his whole world. He all of a sudden felt that the dead part of his spark that was his daughter's love and joy was fully alive again, sparkling with liveliness.

"Haha, very funny." Firefly joked with Ironhide, making the large weapon specialist immediately smile. "So, since you didn't go offline, what happened to you?"

"Well, after we got separated by the decepticon attack, I really don't know what happened; I was fighting some large decepticon and then everything all of a sudden went black. When I woke up, I was in the middle of nowhere, I wasn't even on Cybertron. I think I spent many years, unconscious on a different planet."

Looking down for a slight second, Ironhide thought and sighed, "I should have known, I should have come after you, I'm so sorry Firefly."

"No need to say sorry father, you did what you could and you know that what you did was a lot. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Firefly smiled up into her father's light blue optics, she nestled up against him and sighed, she was with her father once again.

"Firefly, you really are just like me." Ironhide chuckled and hugged his daughter once again. "Thank Primus you're alright."

Firefly spoke firmly now, "Well, who else raised me all my life..Megatron?" She said laughing.

Ironhide also laughed, "You know, I could arrange that." He replied, smirking at her.

"Don't even try father." Firefly and Ironhide laughed with one another. Then, she looked at Ironhide's cannons and nodded, seeming un-amazed unlike everyone else, "You still have your cannons?"

"Of course I do, what did you expect me to have?" Ironhide said sort of loudly, looking down at his prized possessions and smirking to himself.

"I don't know, maybe…a sword?" Firefly loved to joke around with her father, knowing that he would play back with her. She playfully hit him in the arm, smirking to herself.

Ironhide just shook his head, "Oh, you want me to play your game, then let's go!" Ironhide said smiling an evil smile.

The massive weapon specialist gently set his daughter on the ground and loomed over her, stepping over her and leaned down until his face was only a few feet away from Firefly's face. Ironhide smirked at her again and he gently grabbed her two arms into his large black hand, bringing them above her head and pinning them there.

"Now, you asked for it." Ironhide said grinning at her, Firefly just rolled her optics while her arms were pinned to the ground from her father's hand.

"Give me all you got!" Firefly said smiling evilly back up at him. She tried to get loose from Ironhide's strong grip, but it was no use, her father was just too strong for her.

Even though he was pinning her down, Ironhide was being gentle with her, knowing that he was largely sized next to her and could possibly hurt her. He grinned evilly back at her and brought his other massive hand up to her chest; Firefly knew actually what her father was going to do, he was going to tickle her.

"Oh please father, have mercy!" Firefly said sarcastically, trying to sound innocent. Her blue optics gave off an innocent look, but her father wasn't falling for it.

Ironhide laughed in an evil kind of way, "Too late, I am not so merciful." He then began to tickle her on her chest, his large fingers running up and down her white chest and he tickled her to her limits. She kicked and laughed with all her might.

"Oh stop, please stop, father have mercy!" Firefly cried out of her laughter. Ironhide kept tickling her with an evil look on his face, but at the same time his face was also soft. "Okay, okay you win, you win!" Firefly said fighting back energon tears as she laughed un-controllably.

"Now, what do you say to your father?" Ironhide said in his fatherly voice, seeming serious, but not exactly.

"I'm sorry?" Firefly guessed and smiled innocently back up at him. Ironhide just shook his head, still smirking, "No, what do you say?"

Now Firefly remembered the game and what she had to say to Ironhide if she lost, "My father is the greatest."

Ironhide smirked, "And?" He encouraged, there was something she was forgetting.

"And that he is the best weapon specialist and warrior there is." Firefly said with a smile on her small face.

Ironhide grinned back at his daughter who he was pinning down, "Yes and never forget it!"

Firefly laughed and rolled her optics again, her father was the greatest to her, but during a game that she lost, she didn't feel like saying it; but her father made her in a gentle kind of way, playfully showing her who's boss.

Then, Ironhide brought his large hand to Firefly's face, gently running his fingers up and down her cheek, softly smiling, "I missed you sweetheart."

"I missed you too daddy." Firefly said, smiling up at her large father. Even though Ironhide was larger then Firefly, he never looked down at her, always treating her in the kindest ways, always taking care of her and protecting her from anything. If anyone was to mess with her, Ironhide's over-protective side towards his daughter would come out. And if anyone decides to mess with the small femme, well, they would possibly be seriously damaged or even killed.

Then, out of nowhere, Firefly very gently kicked her father on his leg, not hard to hurt, but playfully like. Ironhide smirked, he would continue to play her game.

He fell dramatically back onto the ground with a thud, making the Earth shake around him, playing around with his daughter, "Oh no!"

Firefly just grinned and got on top of her father, sitting down on his chest while gazing into his 'closed' optics. "Ha, I know you aren't dead."

Ironhide opened one optic and smiled, "Not yet I'm not."

Firefly titled her head to the side and then sarcastically began to whisper to Ironhide, "Father, father don't die!" She sounded completely sarcastic, chuckling to herself.

Ironhide made a long groan as if he was pretending to be dead, his optics still closed. Firefly just smirked and shook her head as she sat on her father's chest, "How dare you die on me!" She laughed and moved closer to his face.

Ironhide then sprang to life, his blue optics opened lively, his hands grabbed Firefly around her waist, and he stood up to his full height, holding his daughter gently in his hands, "You think I would die on you?" He said gently.

Firefly shook her head, "Never." Ironhide nodded and nestled up to her again, "Well, I have beaten you twice, is there something you would like to say?" He said, sounding proud as he stood upright.

"I love you daddy." Firefly said in an innocent tone, knowing that wasn't the right answer, but it worked every time.

Ironhide just smiled, "I love you too Firefly."

Then, Firefly yawned softly and closed her optics, resting against Ironhide; he knew she was getting tired now.

"I think someone needs to go into her recharge cycle for the night." Ironhide said as he began to walk into the autobot base, leaving the dark, night air as the main doorway shut behind him.

"But, I'm not even tired." Firefly said with another yawn. "Can we go train together?"

Ironhide just shook his head and smiled softly, his daughter was just like him, always wanting to train; it made him very proud, "Tomorrow we can train, alright?" He said smiling.

Firefly had her optics closed and she spoke softly, "You promise?"

Smiling, Ironhide nodded gently, "Of course, I promise."

Then, they reached Ironhide's room, he closed his door behind him, his blue optics were the only visible light in the room. Ironhide lied down on his statis bed and gently put Firefly on his shoulder, lying next to his face as he settled down to go into recharge.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Ironhide leaned over to his precious daughter and kissed her on the cheek, smiling softly at her once again.

"Goodnight daddy." Firefly said and soon enough, she was in recharge, fast asleep with a smile on her face.

Ironhide closed his optics and smiled to himself, his daughter was back with him, safe and sound once again as he slowly fell into recharge himself. Nothing could tear them apart, no matter what, they would always be with each other. Father and daughter had a special bond that would surely last forever.

* * *

**My End Note: Thanks for reading everyone and please review! This is meant to be a one-shot story, so I hope you liked it! **


End file.
